Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrostatic chuck device.
Description of Related Art
In a semiconductor manufacturing process, in processing of a wafer, an electrostatic chuck device is used as a device for easily mounting and fixing the wafer on and to a sample stage and maintaining the wafer at a desired temperature.
Finer processing of the wafer is progressing according to higher integration and higher performance of a semiconductor element, and a plasma etching technique which is high in production efficiency and enables fine processing of a large area is frequently used. If the wafer fixed to the electrostatic chuck device is irradiated with plasma, the surface temperature of the wafer rises. Therefore, in order to suppress a rise in the surface temperature, the wafer is cooled from the lower side by circulating a cooling medium such as water in a base section of the electrostatic chuck device. However, at this time, due to variation in heat input to the wafer by plasma in the surface of the wafer, a temperature distribution occurs in the surface of the wafer. For example, a temperature tends to become high at a central part of the wafer and become low at an edge portion of the wafer.
For example, in an electrostatic chuck device that adjusts an in-plane temperature distribution of a wafer using gas such as helium, or an electrostatic chuck device having an adjusted contact area between a wafer and the attracting surface of an electrostatic chuck, it is difficult to perform local temperature control.
Further, in an electrostatic chuck device with a heater function according to the related art, there is a case where cracks are generated in an electrostatic chuck section, a base section, or a heater itself due to rapid rise and fall in temperature of the heater, and thus there is a problem in which durability as an electrostatic chuck device is insufficient.
In order to solve such a problem, in the related art, there is disclosed, for example, an electrostatic chuck device in which in a case of being applied to a treatment apparatus such as a plasma etching apparatus, it is possible to perform local temperature control of a plate-shaped sample such as a silicon wafer associated with plasma application by generating a local temperature distribution in the surface of the plate-shaped sample such as a silicon wafer (refer to, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-159684).